staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Lipca 2006
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Przegląd prasy 6.15,6.45,715,7.45; Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33; Był taki dzień 6.34,7.35 06:30 Był taki dzień - 4 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Był taki dzień - 4 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Kucyki z Gwiezdnego Wzgórza, seria II - Gdzie jest Albert? odc. 4 (The way home); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Sąsiedzi - Warsztat 10 (Dielna); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1979); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Krecik - Krecik i niespodzianka 29 (Der Maulwurf und die Uberraschung); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Zygzaki - Czas; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Fantaghiro - Modlitwa myśliwego 5 (The hunter?s pray) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Dzieci świata - Mali mistrzowie - Sebastien i samoloty (Born Winners. Sebastien and the Planes); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Dzieci świata - Mali uchodźcy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Extr@ - język angielski dla młodzieży - Bliźniaczka odc.7/30 (Extr@: The Twin) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Zwierzęta świata - Cztery pory roku z Madeline cz.2 (A Moose Named Madeline); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 643; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc. 644; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Hallo Szpicbródka, czyli ostatni występ króla kasiarzy; komedia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - 100 lat, mało jeszcze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Był taki dzień - 4 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan - odc.1035; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Klan - odc. 1036; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Zrób to - odc.2; program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.2903 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3118); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.2904 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3119); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Tak czy nie? - odc. 6/12; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 6 - Parapet Party; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Muminki - Tajemnicza skrzynka 18 (The wooden crate); serial animowany kraj prod.Holandia (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Zagubieni - odc.5 (Lost ep.5 "White Rabbit"); serial kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Zagubieni - odc.6 (Lost ep.6 "House of the Rising Sun"); serial kraj prod.USA (2004); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Prosto w oczy; program Moniki Olejnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Był taki dzień - 4 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Wiadomości mundialowe 23:05 Do zobaczenia (I'll Be Seeing You) 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2006); reż.:Will Dixon; wyk.:Bo Swenson, Margot Kidder, Iris Quinn, Eastwood Alison; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Wawelski 01:05 Członki ciała - Oczy i uszy cz.1 (Extreme Body Parts II. Eyes and Ears); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Był taki dzień - 4 lipca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Abby - Odc 7/9 (Abby); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Ocean Avenue - odc. 15/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 15); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Wakacje z Dwójką - Kochanie zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - odc 60/66 (Honey I shrunk the kids) kraj prod.USA (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc.7 Ryzykowna gra; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Dubidu - odc. 8; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Z kabaretowego archiwum ; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Wakacje z Dwójką - Raj na ziemi - YellowstoneAmerykańskie sanktuarium dzikiej przyrody-odc.2 (Living Edens- Yellowstone); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 TELEZAKUPY 11:15 M jak miłość - odcinek 371; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Wakacje z Dwójką - Klinika pod kangurem - Odc 7/25 (Out There); serial kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania, USA (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wakacje z Dwójką - Balonowa farma (BALLOON FARM); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 133 Powtórka z seksu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Wydarzenia, wydarzenia...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Statek miłości - s.1, odc. 6/25 (The Love Boat s.1, ep. The Joker Is Mild?, ?Take My Grandaughter, Please?, ?First Time Out); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:20 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 2/21 Walka z nałogiem, czyli labirynt; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:10 Zorro - odc. 47/78 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (1957); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (5); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:50 Wokół Mundialu; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Zmiennicy - odc. 2/15 Ostatni kurs; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - (75); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 - Niemcy - Włochy (MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 21:50 Panorama flesz /w przerwie meczu/ 23:10 Panorama 23:25 Biznes 23:30 Sport Telegram 23:35 Pogoda 23:45 Noc kibica - MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006 (MŚ w piłce nożnej - Niemcy 2006) kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Lulu na moście (Lulu on the bridge) 99'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1998); reż.:Paul Auster; wyk.:Harvey Keitel, Mira Sorvino, Vanessa Redgrave, Willem Dafoe; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:05 Olimpiada czasu wojny; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07:00 Adam i Ewa - telenowela reż. Paweł Nowicki, Polska 2000 07:30 Przygody Jackie Chana - serial animowany 08:00 Muszkieterowie - nowe pokolenie - serial przygodowy reż. Richard Martin, Ron Oliver, USA 2005 09:00 Szpital na perypetiach - serial komediowy reż. Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2002 09:30 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 10:00 Dziki - serial sensacyjno-komediowy reż. Laszlo Benedek, USA 1953 10:45 O Rety! Kabarety! - Extra - program rozrywkowy 11:00 Joan z Arkadii - serial obyczajowy reż. Barbara Hall, Jack Bender i inni, USA 2003 12:00 Quizmania - teleturniej 12:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 13:00 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Szpital na perypetiach - serial komediowy reż. Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2002 14:00 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 14:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:10 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 16:50 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 17:50 Rodzina zastępcza plus - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:15 Stalowe magnolie - komediodramat reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Sally Field, Shirley MacLaine, Julia Roberts, Dolly Parton USA 1989 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:55 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 23:55 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 00:55 Biznes Wydarzenia - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:15 Prognoza pogody 01:20 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:20 Love TV - program rozrywkowy TVN 06:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:30 Telesklep 07:25 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 07:55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 08:55 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 09:25 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:35 No to gramy! - program rozrywkowy 11:25 Telesklep 11:50 W-11: Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 12:30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 527-529 Polska 2003 13:45 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial przygodowy odc. 11/26 reż. Joe Coppoletta, Harley Cokeliss i inni, Francja/ USA 1997 14:40 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 13/27 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 15:35 Barwy grzechu - telenowela odc. 123/160 reż. Denise Saraceni, Brazylia 2004 16:35 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:30 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:10 W-11: Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:50 Dowody zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 16/23 reż. Meredith Stiehm, USA 2003 21:45 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny odc. 14/24 USA 2002 22:35 Szymon Majewski Show: Magdalena Stużyńska-Brauer i Krzysztof Cugowski - program rozrywkowy 23:35 Sopot Festival 2006: Koncert na molo - koncert 01:15 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 02:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02:35 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 03:35 Telesklep 04:00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Regionalna 06:20 Echa dnia 06:45 Telezakupy 07:00 Telekurier 07:30 Kurier 07:45 OTV 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Kurier gospodarczy 08:45 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Świata – Niemcy 2006 09:10 Kurier 09:29 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Świata – Niemcy 2006 09:55 Przystanek praca 10:10 Telezakupy 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Gość dnia 11:00 Telekurier 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Okiem mistrza 12:00 Bitwa o zamek 12:15 Lepsze miasto – reportaż 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Na wolności: Wśród delfinów z Robinem Williamsem 13:30 Kurier 14:00 Gość dnia 14:15 Reportaż Trójki 14:30 Kurier 14:45 Regiony kultury 15:00 Świat – magazyn międzynarodowy 15:30 Kurier 16:00 Istota uzdrawiania: Medytacja – serial dok. 16:30 Kurier 16:45 OTV 17:30 Kurier 17:50 OTV 19:00 Niezwykłe historie (5): Panama – serial dok. 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 21:00 Echa dnia 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:45 OTV 22:15 To jest temat 22:30 Kurier 23:00 Kurier sportowy 23:05 Felicity (5) – serial obyczajowy 23:50 Telekurier – cykl reportaży 00:20 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Świata – Niemcy 2006: Mecz półfinałowy 01:55 Kurier 02:30 Napady na bank. Jak złapać bandytę? – film dokumentalny TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Pokemon (224) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA (powt.) 09.00 Kachorra to ja (140) - telenowela, Argentyna (powt.) 10.00 Roseanne (33) - serial komediowy, USA, (powt.) 10.30 Skrzydła (33) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 11.00 TiVi Sekcja - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 13.05 Daję słowo - teleturniej 13.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 14.40 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 15.10 Pokemon (225) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 15.40 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 16.10 Kachorra to ja (141) - telenowela, Argentyna 17.15 Roseanne (34) - serial komediowy, USA 17.45 Skrzydła (34) - serial komediowy, USA 18.15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 TiVi Sekcja - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Z Archiwum X (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.00 Millennium (6) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.00 Strategia kłamstw - dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2003 00.05 Z Archiwum X (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.05 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 02.00 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 02.20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03.10 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.35 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:40 Strażnik kasy 06:25 Telesklep 07:15 Zawód glina - serial sensacyjny odc. 2/15 USA 2001 08:20 Zaklęte serce - telenowela odc. 101/135 Meksyk 2003 09:10 Wbrew regułom - serial obyczajowy odc. 8/22 reż. Steven Bochco, Alison Cross, USA 2001 10:05 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 2/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 11:05 Strażnik kasy 12:05 Telesklep 14:25 Zaklęte serce - telenowela odc. 102/135 Meksyk 2003 15:15 Wbrew regułom - serial obyczajowy odc. 9/22 reż. Steven Bochco, Alison Cross, USA 2001 16:10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 18/22 reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, USA 2000 17:10 Seans filmowy - program interaktywny 18:10 Przystanek Alaska - serial obyczajowy odc. 2/110 reż. David Chase, USA 1990 19:10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy odc. 19/22 reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, USA 2000 20:10 Najemnicy 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13/17 reż. Dan Gordon, Kanada/ USA 1997 21:05 Tragiczny lot 1025 - film katastroficzny reż. Jeff Bleckner, wyk. Eric Stoltz, Charles Martin Smith, Leslie Hope, Lorraine Toussaint USA 1998 22:50 Akcja ostatniej szansy - film SF reż. Ian Gilmour, wyk. Brian McNamara, Marjean Holden, Callan Mulvey, Brett Tucker USA 2000 00:40 Co za tydzień TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 Wiadomości, Pogoda 8.15 Kwadrans po ósmej 8.30 10 minut tylko dla siebie 8.40 Talent za talent 9.05 Anatol (6) - serial animowany 9.35 Kronika 18. Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży 9.40 Św. Jerzy - rycerz Chrystusa 10.00 Doktor Ewa (7/9) - serial 11.00 Zaproszenie 11.25 Sprawa dla reportera 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Klan (1084) - serial 12.40 Plebania (464) - serial 13.05 Program rozrywkowy 13.55 Pogranicze w ogniu (20/24) - serial 14.55 Program rozrywkowy 15.45 Chemiczny Bałtyk - reportaż 16.15 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna 16.30 Talent za talent 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Doktor Ewa (7/9) - serial 17.55 Animowany świat wyobraźni 18.05 Św. Jerzy - rycerz Chrystusa 18.20 Sprawa dla reportera 18.50 Kronika 18. Międzynarodowej Parafiady Dzieci i Młodzieży 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport, Pogoda 20.10 Klan (1084) - serial 20.35 Plebania (464) - serial 21.00 Młodość przychodzi z wiekiem - 50-lecie OTV Łódź - widowisko 21.30 Maltańscy kawalerowie 21.50 Kabaretowe Oczko, czyli 21. Przegląd Kabaretów PaKA 2005 22.40 Kochaj mnie (146) - telenowela dokumentalna 23.00 Wakacje z... - reportaż 23.30 Panorama 23.50 Biznes, Sport telegram, Pogoda 24.00 Prosto w oczy 0.15 Programy powtórkowe TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik (75/69) - magazyn kulturalny 09:05 Lato z Prusem: Lalka (2/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977 10:20 Kombinat 23. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej Wrocław - koncert 11:20 Przewodnik (75/69) - magazyn kulturalny 11:25 Ogród Barbarzyńcy (2/5) - film dokumentalny 11:45 Polski film fantastyczny: Pożarowisko - nowele filmowe, Polska 1968 12:15 Literatura Niepokorna Edward Stachura - film dokumentalny 13:00 Studio kultura Informacje - magazyn kulturalny 13:10 Energia równa się władza - dramat dokumentalny, Gruzja/USA 2003 14:35 Gala z okazji 40-lecia Jazz Forum Simple Acoustic Trio - koncert 15:00 Przewodnik (75/69) - magazyn kulturalny 15:05 Żegnaj, stały lądzie - film obyczajowy, Szwajcaria/Francja/Włochy 1999 16:55 Przewodnik (75/69) - magazyn kulturalny 17:05 Polski film fantastyczny: Zbrodnia lorda Artura Saville'a - film fantastyczny, Polska 1967 17:35 Wycieczka do Paryża - film dokumentalny 17:55 Klasyczne tematy: Jacqueline du Pre gra Beethovena - koncert 18:25 Wielcy ludzie, wielkie idee: Biografie - film dokumentalny 20:00 Studio kultura Informacje - magazyn kulturalny 20:10 Klub filmowy TVP Kultura na Festiwalu Gwiazd w Gdańsku (2) - rozmowa 20:50 Przewodnik (75/69) - magazyn kulturalny 20:55 Wakacje z Szekspirem: Tragedia Makbeta - dramat psychologiczny, Wielka Brytania 1971 23:10 Na życzenie widzów: Cowboy Bebop (4/26) - serial animowany, Japonia 1998 23:35 Strefa alternatywna: Video Art (1/16) - magazyn kulturalny 00:00 Strefa alternatywna: Komix (68/117) - program artystyczny 00:05 Strefa alternatywna: Kawałki Mózgu (4/4) - program artystyczny 00:50 Strefa alternatywna: Głośne czytanie (37/91) - portret artysty 01:00 Studio kultura Informacje - magazyn kulturalny 01:10 Kino nocne: Pestka - melodramat, Polska 1995 02:35 Litania muzyka Krzysztofa Komedy (1) - koncert 03:20 Litania muzyka Krzysztofa Komedy (2) - koncert Ale Kino! 08:00 Kręte schody - thriller reż. Robert Siodmak, wyk. Dorothy McGuire, George Brent, Ethel Barrymore, Kent Smith USA 1946 09:30 Zazdrość i medycyna - film psychologiczny reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Andrzej Łapicki, Mariusz Dmochowski, Ewa Krzyżewska, Włodzimierz Boruński Polska 1973 11:15 Steve McQueen - król życia - film dokumentalny reż. Mimi Freedman, wyk. USA 2005 12:55 Legendy Rity - film obyczajowy reż. Volker Schlöndorff, wyk. Bibiana Beglau, Martin Wuttke, Nadja Uhl, Richard Kropf Niemcy 2000 14:45 ostatni seans Uciekinierzy - komedia reż. Francis Veber, wyk. Anais Bret, Gérard Depardieu, Pierre Richard, Jean Carmet Francja 1986 16:20 Zemsta Hebalończyka - film animowany reż. Anders Ronnow Klarlund, wyk. Dania/ Szwecja/ Norwegia/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 18:00 Rower z Pekinu - film obyczajowy reż. Xiaoshuai Wang, wyk. Cui Lin, Bin Li, Xun Zhou, Yuanyuan Gao Tajwan/ Chiny 2001 20:00 Pejzaż z bohaterem - film psychologiczny reż. Włodzimierz Haupe, wyk. Gustaw Holoubek, Henryk Bąk, Barbara Wrzesińska, Wojciech Siemion Polska 1970 21:30 Liberator - film sensacyjny reż. Andrew Davis, wyk. Steven Seagal, Tommy Lee Jones, Damian Chapa, Troy Evans, Patrick O'Neal, Gary Busey, Erika Eleniak USA/ Francja 1992 23:20 ale krótkie! Piąta klepka - filmy krótkometrażowe 00:00 Czerwona zagłada - dramat szpiegowski reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Michael Caine, Jason Connery, Mia Sara, Michael Sarrazin USA/ Rosja/ Wlk. Brytania 1995 01:50 List od Michaela Haneke - film dokumentalny reż. Lionel Boisseau, wyk. Francja 02:20 Dzień i noc - film obyczajowy reż. Simon Staho, wyk. Mikael Persbrandt, Sam Kessel, Maria Bonnevie, Michael Nyqvist Dania/ Szwecja 2004 CANAL+ Film 08:30 Grunt to rodzinka - komedia sensacyjna reż. Alain Berbérian, wyk. Christian Clavier, Jean Reno, Caterina Murino, Didier Flamand Francja 2004 10:00 Deser Mleko - film krótkometrażowy 10:15 Pensja pani Latter - dramat obyczajowy reż. Stanisław Różewicz, wyk. Barbara Horawianka, Hanna Mikuć, Halina Łabonarska, Magdalena Wołłejko Polska 1983 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Ślady kobiet - film dokumentalny reż. Katy Lena Ndiaye, wyk. Belgia 2003 13:55 Wielkie nadzieje - melodramat reż. Alfonso Cuarón, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Gwyneth Paltrow, Robert De Niro, Hank Azaria, Chris Cooper, Anne Bancroft, Josh Mostel USA 1998 15:45 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Debra Winger - serial dokumentalny USA 16:35 Obcy kontra Predator - horror SF reż. Paul W.S. Anderson, wyk. Sanaa Lathan, Raoul Bova, Lance Henriksen, Ewen Bremner USA/ Kanada/ Niemcy/ Czechy 2004 18:15 Zbrodnie umysłu - dramat sensacyjny reż. Breck Eisner, wyk. Navi Rawat, Joe Flanigan, Peter Horton, Joe Morton Kanada 2003 20:00 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 20:45 Spin City VI - serial komediowy odc. 15 reż. Ted Wass, USA 1996 21:10 Antidotum - dramat sensacyjny reż. David Carson, wyk. Wesley Snipes, Jacqueline Obradors, Kim Coates, Stuart Wilson USA 2004 22:45 2DTV - serial animowany odc. 3 23:10 Nikotyna - komediodramat reż. Hugo Rodríguez, wyk. Diego Luna, Norman Sotolongo, Lucas Crespi, Jesús Ochoa Meksyk/ Argentyna/ Hiszpania 2003 00:40 Złe wychowanie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Pedro Almodóvar, wyk. Gael García Bernal, Fele Martínez, Francisco Boira, Daniel Giménez Cacho Hiszpania 2004 02:25 Człowiek pies - dramat sensacyjny reż. Louis Leterrier, wyk. Jet Li, Morgan Freeman, Bob Hoskins, Kerry Condon Francja/ USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2005 04:05 Maratończyk - dramat sensacyjny reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Dustin Hoffman, Laurence Olivier, Marthe Keller, Roy Scheider USA 1976 CANAL+ Sport 07:00 Pamiętnik pisany miłością - film obyczajowy reż. Richard Friedenberg, wyk. Christina Applegate, Richard Donat, John Dunsworth, Hal Eisen USA 2005 08:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 09:00 Joey - serial komediowy odc. 10 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 09:30 Królowa ringu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Charles S. Dutton, wyk. Meg Ryan, Omar Epps, Charles S. Dutton, Tony Shalhoub USA/ Niemcy 2004 11:25 Życie modliszki - film dokumentalny reż. Jean-Philippe Macchioni, wyk. Francja 2004 12:25 Ekstremiści - film sensacyjny reż. Christian Duguay, wyk. Devon Sawa, Bridgette Wilson, Rupert Graves, Rufus Sewell Niemcy/ Wlk. Brytania/ Luksemburg 2002 14:00 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 14:15 Odessa... Odessa! - film dokumentalny reż. Michale Boganim, wyk. Francja/ Izrael 2004 16:00 Moto+ - magazyn sportowy 16:30 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 16:40 Wieczór z Rodem Stewartem - koncert - koncert 17:40 Wstęp do meczu 18:00 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski Legia Warszawa - Celtic Glasgow 20:15 Wampir w Brooklynie - horror komediowy reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Angela Bassett, Allen Payne, Kadeem Hardison USA 1995 22:00 The Grudge - Klątwa - horror reż. Takashi Shimizu, wyk. Sarah Michelle Gellar, Jason Behr, Bill Pullman, Ryo Ishibashi Niemcy/ USA/ Japonia 2004 23:30 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 23:40 Wstęp do meczu 00:00 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski Legia Warszawa - Celtic Glasgow 02:15 Ganges - rzeka do nieba - film socjologiczny reż. Gayle Ferraro, wyk. USA 2003 03:15 Stander z Johannesburga - film sensacyjny reż. Bronwen Hughes, wyk. Thomas Jane, Deborah Kara Unger, David O'Hara, Dexter Fletcher Kanada/Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania/RPA 2003 05:15 Urodziny młodego warszawiaka - dramat wojenny reż. Ewa Petelski, Czesław Petelski, wyk. Piotr Łysak, Andrzej Łapicki, Jolanta Grusznic, Gabriela Kownacka Polska 1980 CANAL+ 07:05 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Spin City VI - serial komediowy odc. 15 reż. Ted Wass, USA 1996 08:30 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 11 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 09:20 Syberia z marzeń - film dokumentalny reż. Janet Gardner, wyk. USA 2004 10:25 Śnieżka dla dorosłych - horror reż. Michael Cohn, wyk. Sigourney Weaver, Sam Neill, Gil Bellows, Taryn Davis USA 1997 12:10 Historie kuchenne - komediodramat reż. Bent Hamer, wyk. Reine Brynolfsson, Joachim Calmeyer, Tomas Norström, Bjorn Floberg Norwegia/ Szwecja 2003 13:50 Dwaj bracia - film przygodowy reż. Jean-Jacques Annaud, wyk. Guy Pearce, Jean-Claude Dreyfus, Moussa Maaskri, Freddie Highmore Francja/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 15:40 Deser Synowie wojny - film krótkometrażowy 16:00 Dom Latających Sztyletów - film przygodowy reż. Yimou Zhang, wyk. Takeshi Kaneshiro, Andy Lau, Dandan Song, Ziyi Zhang Chiny/Hongkong 2004 18:05 Bejsbolo-kosz - komedia reż. David Zucker, wyk. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Dian Bachar, Yasmine Bleeth USA 1998 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21:00 Premiera Nikotyna - komediodramat reż. Hugo Rodríguez, wyk. Diego Luna, Norman Sotolongo, Lucas Crespi, Jesús Ochoa Meksyk/ Argentyna/ Hiszpania 2003 22:30 Mistrzostwa na + - program sportowy 22:40 Córka prezydenta - komedia romantyczna reż. Forest Whitaker, wyk. Katie Holmes, Michael Keaton, Marc Blucas, Amerie Rogers USA 2004 00:30 Piętno - dramat sensacyjny reż. Ryszard Czekała, wyk. Maciej Góraj, Grażyna Skorłutowska, Zdzisław Kozień, Paweł Okoński Polska 1983 02:05 Boogeyman - horror reż. Stephen T. Kay, wyk. Barry Watson, Emily Deschanel, Andrew Glover, Skye McCole Bartusiak USA/ Nowa Zelandia/ Niemcy 2005 03:35 W dół kolorowym wzgórzem - dramat obyczajowy reż. Przemysław Wojcieszek, wyk. Dariusz Majchrzak, Aleksandra Popławska, Rafał Maćkowiak, Przemysław Bluszcz Polska 2004 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 07:30 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:00 Scooby 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 09:25 Bernard - serial animowany 09:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 10:00 Toonami Teen Titans - serial animowany 10:25 Toonami Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:50 Toonami X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 11:15 Toonami Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:35 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Toonami B-Daman - serial animowany 19:25 Toonami Transformers: Cybertron - serial animowany 19:50 Toonami X-Men: Ewolucja - serial animowany 20:15 Scooby 60 - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Świat wyścigów: Samochód pająk - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Marilyn Monroe - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazdy śnieżne - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Przyczepą przez świat - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 09:30 Przyczepą przez świat - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 10:00 Superkonstrukcje: Boeing 747-400 - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Amerykański chopper: Kosmiczna maszyna - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Świat wyścigów: Samochód pająk - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Marilyn Monroe - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazdy śnieżne - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 16:00 Superjazda: Jubileusz Millera - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Woodie '42 - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Superkonstrukcje: Największa budowla na świecie - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Cała prawda o wódce - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Amerykański chopper - serial dokumentalny odc. 59 21:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 49 21:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 50 22:00 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 23:00 Wyścigi uliczne - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Wypadek drogowy - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Mistrzowie inżynierii: Zapora El Cajon w Meksyku - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Na zamówienie - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Przyczepą przez świat - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 03:30 Przyczepą przez świat - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 04:00 Superkonstrukcje: Największa budowla na świecie - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper - serial dokumentalny odc. 59 Eurosport 08:30 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 09:00 World Cup Season: Legendy: Niemcy - magazyn piłkarski 10:00 World Cup Season: Legendy: Argentyna - magazyn piłkarski 11:00 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 11:30 Lekkoatletyka Mityng Super Grand Prix IAAF w Atenach 13:00 Kolarstwo Tour de France 14:30 Kolarstwo Tour de France - wstęp 14:45 Kolarstwo Tour de France - 3. etap: Esch-sur-Alzette - Valkenburg 18:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 18:30 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 19:00 World Cup Season: Legendy: Najlepsi zawodnicy - magazyn piłkarski 20:00 Boks Turniej międzynarodowy w Nicei - waga musza: B. Inom - M. Carvalho 21:45 Kolarstwo Tour de France - najważniejsze wydarzenia 23:15 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski 23:45 Kolarstwo Tour de France 01:00 World Cup Show - magazyn piłkarski HBO 06:30 W krzywym zwierciadle: Witaj, Święty Mikołaju 2 - komedia reż. Nick Marck, wyk. Randy Quaid, Miriam Flynn, Dana Barron, Julian Stone USA 2003 08:05 Wywiad z Anthonym Minghellą - magazyn filmowy 08:15 Prefontaine - film biograficzny reż. Steve James, wyk. Jared Leto, R. Lee Ermey, Ed O'Neill, Breckin Meyer USA 1997 10:00 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 10:30 Psi mistrz: Puchar Europy - film familijny reż. Sandy Tung, wyk. Nick Moran, Jake Thomas, Lori Heuring, Scott Cleverdon USA 2004 11:55 Witajcie w dżungli - film przygodowy reż. Peter Berg, wyk. Rosario Dawson, Christopher Walken, Jon Gries, Seann William Scott USA 2003 13:35 Domowy front - serial komediowy odc. 22 reż. Andy Cadiff, USA 2005 14:00 Babski hokej - komedia reż. Kari Skogland, wyk. Tanya Allen, Shaun Johnston, Margot Kidder, Jason Priestley Kanada 2004 15:30 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 16:05 Zatańcz ze mną - komedia romantyczna reż. Michael Miller, wyk. Justine Bateman, Roger Wilson, Max Gail, Frances Lee McCain USA 1986 17:50 Król słońca - komedia romantyczna reż. Tomas Villum Jensen, wyk. Nikolaj Lie Kaas, Birthe Neumann, Thomas Bo Larsen, Lotte Andersen Dania 2005 19:15 I ja tam będę - komedia reż. Craig Ferguson, wyk. Craig Ferguson, Charlotte Church, Jemma Redgrave, Ralph Brown USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 21:00 Premiera Trawka - serial komediowy odc. 5 reż. Jenji Kohan, USA 2005 21:30 Premiera Ekipa - serial komediowy odc. 8 reż. David Frankel, USA 2004 22:05 Sześć stóp pod ziemią - serial obyczajowy odc. 52 reż. Alan Ball/Miguel Arteta, USA 2001 23:00 Podwodne życie ze Steve'em Zissou - komedia reż. Wes Anderson, wyk. Bill Murray, Owen Wilson, Cate Blanchett, Anjelica Huston USA 2004 00:55 Wyśnione życie aniołów - dramat obyczajowy reż. Erick Zonca, wyk. Élodie Bouchez, Natacha Régnier, Grégoire Colin, Patrick Mercado Francja 1998 02:45 Przegrane życie - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alex Steyermark, wyk. Gina Gershon, Drea de Matteo, Lori Petty, Ivan Martin USA 2003 04:30 I ja tam będę - komedia reż. Craig Ferguson, wyk. Craig Ferguson, Charlotte Church, Jemma Redgrave, Ralph Brown USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 09:02 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 10:00 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 10:30 MTV wkurza - test wytrzymałości emocjonalnej 11:00 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 11:30 MTV wkurza - test wytrzymałości emocjonalnej 12:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 12:02 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 12:30 MTV wkurza - test wytrzymałości emocjonalnej 13:00 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 13:30 MTV wkurza - test wytrzymałości emocjonalnej 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:25 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 18:02 Real World v. Road Rules - reality show 18:30 W rytmie MTV - szkoła tańca 19:00 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 19:30 Laguna Beach - reality show 20:00 Load - MTV na wapie 20:02 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Ryki z bryki - ukryta kamera w samochodzie 21:30 True Life: Biorę sterydy - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:00 Flesz - newsy na wesoło 22:02 True Life: Biorę sterydy - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:30 MTV w domu u...: Gwiazdy futbolu - z wizytą u gwiazd 23:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23:30 Superrock - mocna dawka rockowej muzy 00:00 Barrio 19 - kultura ulicy 03:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic 08:00 Odkrycia z napędem Duracell: Pamięć absolutna - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Niezwykłe ujęcia - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 09:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zamachowiec samobójca - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Awaryjne wodowanie - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa kolejowa w Paryżu - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Czysta nauka: Ataki rekinów - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Podobne do nas: Język - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Zamachowiec samobójca - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Awaryjne wodowanie - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Pszczoły - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Szczury - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Urodzeni mordercy: Pustynia - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Lądowanie w Normandii: Ludzie i wynalazki - film dokumentalny odc. 1/2 19:00 Podobne do nas: Język - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Czysta nauka: Ataki rekinów - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Nieunikniona tragedia - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Porwanie nad Afryką - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Interpol: Dubler - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Nieunikniona tragedia - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Porwanie nad Afryką - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Wimbledon 09:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - mecz 1/8 finału Włochy - Australia 11:00 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - mecz 1/8 finału Szwajcaria - Ukraina 13:00 European Tour Weekly - magazyn golfowy 13:30 Gillette World Sport - magazyn sportowy 14:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Wimbledon - ćwierćfinał kobiet 19:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Wimbledon - podsumowanie ćwierćfinałów kobiet 20:50 Piłka nożna Mistrzostwa Świata - Niemcy 2006 - 1. półfinał 23:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej Wimbledon - ćwierćfinał kobiet TVN 24 06:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 06:10 Firma - magazyn 06:30 Poranek TVN 24, Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 06:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 06:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 07:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 07:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy, Przegląd prasy 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Rozmowa poranka 08:15 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 08:45 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy 08:50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 09:00 Skrót informacji 09:03 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 12:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Skrót informacji, Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy, Internet 24 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:20 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Bilans dnia, Prognoza pogody 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 18:30 Skaner polityczny, Internet 24 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Raport wieczorny, Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:52 Raport wieczorny, Prognoza pogody 21:00 24 godziny, Prognoza pogody 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe, Prognoza pogody 23:00 Bilans dnia, Prognoza pogody 23:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Internet 24 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Studio mundialowe 00:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 01:30 24 godziny, Serwis sportowy 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe, Prognoza pogody 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 03:55 Serwis sportowy 04:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy 04:30 24 godziny, Prognoza pogody 05:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 05:40 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Gwiazdograj 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:20 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Gwiazdograj 13:00 Parot 13:30 Kochlik 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 VIVA Hits Polska 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 PL Top 10 - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochlik 19:00 Parot 19:30 Gwiazdograj 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Rap fura 21:00 Planet VIVA + - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA + - najnowsze hity 22:00 Ring Charts - notowanie dzwonków SMS-owych 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider